


it's history now

by Lord_Maple



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, ShuAke Confidant Week, warnings by chapter when applicable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Maple/pseuds/Lord_Maple
Summary: series of one shots for shuake confidant week.NOTE: Day/Chapter 4 is NSFWLatest Chapter: Day 4/Rank 4: Domestic | Home | Trustmy immortal





	1. drinking melted bullets like water

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1/Rank 1: Food | Foil | Antithesis  
> opposites, white and black that is, but he is both, and it splits his head into two.  
> it's like a bullet through the head, melting down into his stomach. it's hard to digest.
> 
> AU: as queen, he powers the country. to do so, he consumes only the finest of metals.

as a young servant, akira had a lot of learning to do

clean the dishes, clean the floors, cook the dishes, serve the masters--

it was supposed to be a big honor-- something to be proud about.

"alright," akira thought. that's fine.

it could've been worse. he could've been sent to hard labor for daring to  _accidentally_ bump into the king. a long life of suffering and having no other company like crushing despair infesting the stomach like a parasite.

so he's fine. upset, but fine.

and with the young prince as his master, he's quite alright with the current arrangement. he's cute, he thought. the prince was cold, but kind at heart. eventually, they became playmates.

the queen passed away some time ago. her body tired out from being used as this country's powerhouse despite the finest care the country could give. the king's magic can only hold the land up for so long, but if a new queen does not arise, the kingdom would have no choice but to settle down onto the surface.

metharge, the floating kingdom, is scared.

scared of invaders of the surface.

scared of the tyrant of a king.

scared that the system will collapse and fail when the people need it the most.

and no one can escape.

the prince whispered to akira's ears one day. "don't tell anyone, but my father is hiding something in his study. i saw him go into a secret passageway late at night, but i couldn't pursue him since it closed right away. come with me." he held akira's hand. "i need to know."

the two went during a meeting the king had with his council. it was a classic trick. pull on a book that triggers the bookcase to move. "a proposition of the royal system: man-made queens vol. 2 by y. baoth" was the book's name. the bookcase returned to its original position when the kids move in. there was a lit staircase before them. they went down.

there was room. it was filled with pods. defective queens. failures.  

in the room, there was a table. on the table, there was a book.

the prince opened it.

"file 1103: project queen log year 2010-20XX"

he turned to the middle of the book.

"...queen current condition: good. note: deficiency in plume of dusk, finding sources top priority to sustain kingdom..."

he turned to the bookmarked page.

"no qualified queen created by deadline. king masayoshi used executional power to use temporary emergency measure: defective queen used. subject 0607 selected. designated name: sana akechi"

next page.

"child born from current queen to be terminated from current position when true heir is found. article IX of metharge self-sufficiency act applied..."

goro closed the book.

"what should i do," goro asked.

"i don't know," said akira.

"i'm scared."

"me too."

akira lied.

* * *

he's scared but he chose to dominate.

the royal doctor, tae takemi, performed trials on the prince and found anomalies not found in previous princes. body functions split in two: king and queen. magical potential to enhance the body like a king and the power to storage and transform a near limitless amount of energy like a queen. a dangerous combination that can destroy the kingdom. a risky practice as such a royal has not been tested. 

two halves, the natural and the artificial. opposites, white and black that is, but he is both, and it splits his head into two.

"it's like a bullet through the head", akechi said. melting down into his stomach. "it's hard to digest."

"it's not over," said akira. "there must be a way."

"i cannot serve. i was useless from the start."

"i will show you what humans can do." and akira, with all the knowledge passed down from a certain alchemist and his adoptive daughter, created metal that goro can digest, and save the nation.

"melted bullets", akira called it. "transform it, and shoot your past self in the face," goro realized.

* * *

the term queen has changed in connotation when goro came to power. a battery martyr to a living, public figure. shido was not happy nor mad. he was dead.

there was no king beside goro. he doesn't need one. his reign was a breath of fresh air, if not a cause of mild worry, but after 10 years of nothing but peace, order was reached once again, and goro lifted the tape over the people's mouths.

some wanted to go down to the surface. unrest arises.

"negotiation would be necessary for the people's safety. the hole that metharge has left behind has been claimed by our former neighboring countries, and readjustment to the surface's society will take time and effort to the fullest extent our great nation can offer. it will not be easy and success is not guaranteed," was what goro has claimed to the mob. controversy continues to brew, if not more muted.

"you're from the surface, aren't you akira?" goro asked in private.

"yes."

"did you have friends?"

"yes." akira misses them.

"i'm jealous."

"really."

"i escaped death, but i'm trapped in a cage of ignorance. you are subject to servitude, but is my current self free?"

"what freedoms would you like?"

"the freedom to be something i wasn't born to do."

"why haven't you?"

"i can't endanger the people."

"the people can save themselves if you give them the power to do so."

"i'm scared."

"of what?"

"messing up everything and being unable to turn back the clock."

akira pursed his lips. "i understand."

"i'm sorry for being a coward."

"it's okay. here, your afternoon snack."

goro took a bite out of refined tungsten. "i'll try to be strong." as goro at tougher and tougher metals, goro was unable to realize that the walls around metharge is getting smaller and smaller.

akira's alchemy is making the land grow thinner.

* * *

unrest become solidarity. debate after debate, the conclusion was to not go to the surface. the few stubborn ones jumped off to go down. unfortunate.

akira is getting uneasy.

"you are queen, but where is the king?"

"the king has not been out for a long time, akira. i don't want to scare you."

"have i ever met him?"

"no."

"you hear him in your head?"

goro nods. "he is dangerous once he's let out. his thoughts are the deepest of black."

"what does he think about?"

"dark things like death. suffering. pain. sometimes about you. your lips. your warmth. greedy. still angry at father. mother, too."

"he's seems trapped."

"for the sake of everyone's well being, i can't let you see him."

akira wants to know more about goro, but it's more than just that. he has a sneaking suspicion of something goro doesn't seem to realize himself-- assuming that he is not blinding himself to not accept the possibility.

he's scared when the people are scared. he's uncertain when the people is uncertain. he's at peace when the people is at peace.

akira isn't sure if goro is gone and he became integrated with the hivemind that is society, or that society is nothing more than goro's mind.

"do you like me, goro?"

goro didn't speak for a full minute.

"yes."

"do you love me?"

no response.

"i love you, goro."

"i haven't done anything for you."

"you will when you gain the freedom you wanted. right now, i understand. i'll do everything in my power to save you."

the land got warmer. and the two got closer.

* * *

"lavenza."

lavenza appears.

"it's a strange palace."

"indeed. goro akechi's warped cognition caused not only for you to perceive time differently, but also gave you false memories. as if the cognitive you has merged with your real self."

"it's good that you're there to swoop in."

"it's not a problem. your memories will be replaced once again when you enter again, but your desire will remain unchanged."

goro akechi. heaven. kingdom in the sky. a palace that belonged to a boy who is not quite dead nor not quite alive. he has been resting in the velvet room in limbo, seeing himself as a prince who became a metal-consuming queen that powers the country-- viewing a fantasy version of his entire life with alterations by the end. an ideal scenario where everyone understands him. where akira is by his side. 

but goro needs to return to the surface, no matter how scared he is.

he just hopes that goro won't transform his harmless melted bullets and shoot akira in the back two seconds before the palace collapses.


	2. the second best soulmate in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2/Rank 2: Teamwork | Partnership | Compatibility  
> all kids are taught what the mark on the back of a person's left hand was.  
> what they didn't know was the weight it comes with. when mistakes are made, second chances are nonexistent.  
> you were invisible by then. gone.
> 
> AU: soulmate, my soulmate. i love you, but when i saw you for the first time, you were dead.  
> Warnings: implied physical/emotional abuse; implied suicide; sleeping pills; anxiety with relationships

goro saw a certain obituary in the newspaper one day.

like all obituaries there was an image of the person who passed away and another of their left hand. it was a little boy around goro's age, with cute little cheeks and carefully brushed black hair. his mark was a one-winged crow-- identical to goro's. he died from a car accident.

his mother just passed away not to long ago-- it's been about two months. she already taught goro what soulmates are and goro is grateful that she was her mom and not someone else. he hears it everyday at school--people gossiping about their future soulmates, comparing their mark with their crushes, etc. but his mom knew better than all the other moms. the mark was just a mark. even if has a particular meaning that has been proven time and time again, a mark's value doesn't equate to a human's entire life. she made sure to drill that into young goro's head. she told him this because that was the mistake she made-- she gave up everything before realizing and it was already too late. 

and now, she was gone. invisible.

goro believed he was mentally prepared for a loveless life, but it only deepened his despair. of course this happened to me, he thought. of course it had.

* * *

akira kurusu didn't suffer in silence. he was loud and his parents hated it.

he met a girl in elementary school-- the last year before entering middle school. it was by complete chance, but akira and the girl thought it was fate. a masked bird perched on a branch. matching marks.

their families celebrated for a brief period. they instantly hit off, but akira knew immediately that something was wrong and he was the only one that she was willing to open up to. after all, "soulmates are meant to love each other unconditionally," says basically everyone. her relationship with her parents was more strained than what it actually was on the surface and this boy was as kind as she imagined, so she spilled everything.

her parents hurt her. she had bruises on her back.

he got angry, called for help, but got nothing.

and no matter how much he was there for her for when she cried, how much she loved him and he loved her, it wasn't enough. they knew that kids can't just run away with no money or job and be okay, so she died on her own terms. her parents didn't face justice. akira's parent were sympathetic at first, but grew tired from akira's supposed "whining". it blew up when akira went to his soulmate's house and punched both of her parents in the face.

he was too young to be held criminally responsible, but it set up a precedent. what happened later didn't come as much as a surprise to akira's parents.

because of all of this, akira realized how finding your soulmate being the equivalent to guaranteed happiness was a load of horseshit.

* * *

goro was twenty-one. akira is twenty.

goro got in contact with his father, got a higher education at a prestigious university, and is now an aspiring detective. life under his father was stifling, with such high expectations on both his and his father's image, but it was tolerable knowing how bad the alternative was. he figured that he would put up with everything once he got the resources to stand on his own.

akira got probation after a certain incident during his high school years, but he gained valuable friends that he never had before. he got the support he needed, found a doctor he trusted, and eventually received therapy for the trauma that happened in his younger years. he was okay being the one without a soulmate now-- he found something much more important.

but neither of these boys weren't against hitting up a bar for a one-night stand. one day, they happened to be at the same place at the same time. as for how well that turned out, well....

a certain mafia boss was acting up. a powerful, brutal man no doubt, but no one stood up to him. peace was a higher priority and it wasn't as if he was violent when unprovoked. but his irritation that day was completely outside of anyone's control: his main source of stability and funding broke ties from him. the boss realized how dependent he was on that man, and his anger led to him lashing out in a drunken fury.

goro recognized the man. he stood up and calmly walked around him as he was yelling at someone. he drops a pill in his beer.

akira watched all of it behind the counter. he called for lala earlier but she too ended up watching the scene. 

the mafia boss, junya kaneshiro, is knocked out. goro moves towards the counter.

"what do you want to do with him?"

"i don't want to deal with him again if possible. perhaps you should turn him in?"

"i can do that." goro smiled. without shido, kaneshiro can't just bail out.

akira spoke up. "what's your name?"

"goro akechi. you?"

"i'm akira kurusu."

"sorry for everything that just happened, kurusu."

"it's fine." akira mentally steeled himself. "if it isn't too imposing, is it alright if we see each other again?"

goro blinked. "sure."

they exchanged numbers like it was the natural thing to do, despite the fact that finding a hook-up was the last thing on their minds-- assuming that there was anything on their minds at that moment.

it's easy to get enraptured by the sight of a pretty boy.

* * *

the media loves soulmate stories, but it wasn't as if there weren't people out there to use pre-existing tropes and use them in a more creative way.

fantasy realms that explore the possible origins of the soulmate mark-- tragedies where one's loved one is lost-- comedies that plays on the humor regarding how different and diverse couples can be--

\--but to goro there were all the same. because even if it's a tragedy, the idea is the same: you need a soulmate. you  _need_ someone beside you and you only have one.

but now, goro feels like he's in one of those movies, just except the matching soulmate marks. they were similar, he noticed. both featured black birds and if he just pulled out a sharpie and draw over his left hand, it's possible to make them look identical. it's almost felt like a mockery at his fate. you  _could_ have a perfect life. you  _could_ be loved. but you were one step behind. you  _failed_.

that's why goro didn't want to go too deep into his relationship with akira. it's going to fall apart at some point. he'll leave him one day. he isn't the one.

but goro stays because after tasting it once in years, he doesn't want to let go. so he figured, let's enjoy it while it lasts. at the very least, the two felt compatible. they  _felt_ like real soulmates. that was enough wasn't it?

as for akira, anxiety rumbles in his stomach.

feelings of happiness and warmth isn't new. he experienced those with his friends and the people he trusts, but now there was something different. a romantic edge between him and goro's dynamic.

soulmates aren't akira's thing any more and the similarity between his and goro's marks doesn't help either. did he really want a relationship? it's true that at some point he wanted to spit at the face of god: i don't need your marks to fall in love. but now akira is quite comfortable with what he has. he's satisfied with not having a romantic relationship with another person. 

but he cannot deny his compatibility with goro. he can't deny the fact that he likes being with goro.

first time, they decided that they'll never meet again. at that same night, goro vented about some shitty thing one of his co-workers did to the only person who was awake at that time (it was akira). eventually it became a friendship and although they technically passed the point with their occasional dates, they refuse to call themselves otherwise. friends with benefits is what they settled with at the end.

moving past that point is scary-- an endless darkness that they can't turn back from. akira doesn't want to see the darkness within goro. goro doesn't want to see the darkness within himself either.

so the two sat next to each other. right in the middle of the park with their homemade sandwiches and thermos of coffee. they sat there and looked away from the void that stared at them in the face.


	3. the witch passed away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3/Rank 3: Neglect | Death | Rejection  
> happy halloween, akira. goodbye.
> 
> AU: i was infatuated with that boy, but after realizing that he was out of my reach, i took my chances, gathered the ingredients, and concocted what some call a "love" potion.  
> Warnings: suicide

there were certain things that i dislike about magic. i dislike how obviously dangerous it is in the wrong hands. i dislike how many people get away with it as long as they cooperate with the state every now and then. the fact that the current ruler is... the current ruler doesn't help either.

when people ask me why i chose to study magic, it’s a little frustrating to have little choice but to say that i wanted to grant wishes— make people happier or make the world a better place. and just like science, yes, magic can do those things, but that isn’t to say that those were my intentions. i don’t know, maybe it’s better for people think that’s the truth for all witches and warlocks. maybe there would be an increase in head explosions if the concept of “magic users can have selfish motives for learning magic” became the norm. well, unless if they were labeled as a ‘rogue’.

but for now, i’ll just take what i can get out of it. being skilled at lying doesn’t make it less tiring when it’s a practiced art rather than a natural talent, but at least it pays off since people believe it. thanks to that, it wasn’t too hard to get the necessary ingredients in the name of research.

a pink petal from a beautiful, but ferocious plant that could snap a man’s spine in half. an enchanted black pearl imbued with the correct concentration of dark energy. a heart from a dove, a seashell from a monstrous crustacean and more. with everything set in place, the alchemy can finally start.

the solution creates a slightly sweet scent, wafting throughout the room. a good sign, but it takes more than that to confirm that everything worked out correctly. next step is where my abilities as a mage comes in. simply creating a mixture and heating them in a cauldron isn’t enough. the incorporation of mana into creating a whole slew of substances that wouldn’t otherwise be possible is the whole point of alchemy after all. 

black chalk for soul contamination. white chalk for gradual neutralization. red chalk for a certain emotion.

love.

the circles are done. a simple chant later, and the circles begin to glow. the cauldron perfectly positioned to being within the area of effect for each circle. substance changes colors from pink to red. perfect. it should be ready in about 6 hours before the next stage.

closing the door to my workshop behind me, i find myself left with little to do. perhaps i should work on a gift ahead of time for that barista. it’s best to get along with him for now. the potion has a higher chance of working if the person in question holds some sort of positive emotion towards the creator of the potion. during this phase, what i need is acceptance, not rejection.

“welcome! oh, it’s you, akechi. you want the usual?”

leblanc is a nice place-- away from the obscene lavishness of the inner city, but not too far into the darker side of the slums. for my purposes, leblanc is actually quite far, and if it weren’t for sae’s recommendation, i wouldn’t have noticed this small haven within this hellhole shido created.

“yes, please. however, i actually came here for something else.” i pulled out a box wrapped in a kitten-patterned gift wrapper. akira may not be the type that cares about appearances over the content of the gift, but his love for cats is rather cute, so seeing his face dusted pink is worth the trouble. “your birthday is tomorrow, right? i’ll be busy that day, so I came here ahead of time.”

“oh! you didn’t have to do that you know. i mean, weren’t you coming to the party anyways?”

"better safe than sorry. i'm planning to, but if the office calls for me...."

"ah, i see." akira frowned in disappointment and took the gift from my hands. "you'll still try to come, right?"

"of course, and you can open it right now if you want. actually, it's better if you do now."

"uh, okay." ripping the gift wrapper without question, akira opened the box and was greeted the gift i prepared.

"this is... a stuffed mona?"

"100% hand-made. no magic in the process of making it."

"you're joking."

"oh, i'm not kidding. i used those stupid needles and everything. you always liked it when i make things with love, don't you?" akira widened his eyes for a moment, but quickly regained his composure.

"are you sure? i sense magic from this thing." akira wasn't born with the magical powers i had, but he had a keen sense of detecting mana. that made him different from the others, even within other half-bloods like himself. he had the abilities to understand magic if taught, but lacked the powers to put it into practice. an unfortunate position really, since society had little use for those who can only _know_ and not  _do_ anything with magic.

akira had a dream to become a researcher, but the current administration discriminated against half-bloods. akira believes that he'll be alright, but....

"i might have added a small enchantment. a good luck spell you could say."

"riiiiight. won't you tell me what it really is?"

"that's for you to figure out, haha."

"uff, nothing is ever easy with you." akira smiled good-naturedly. god. he's too cute. when he looks at me like that, it's--

it's kind of depressing, really.

i sat at leblanc for about an hour, making small talk with akira before he had to go for class.

for now, it's best to bide my time.

* * *

there was something strange going on with goro.

he's always been closed off, an introvert who relaxes in solitude, but nowadays it almost seemed like he wants to avoid others if at all possible. after all, he lied. makoto already told me what she heard from sae. around this time of year is when the wizardry and law office is least busy. consistently. every year. being prepared for an emergency is one thing, but goro isn't the type to have his guard up 24/7 as much as he pretends to be.

I've known him since childhood. there aren't many things goro can hide from me.

so obviously, there is something goro is hiding and that's why i'm skipping class right now with the rest of my friends.

"this is akechi's house? are you sure it's okay to just break in?" ann piped.

"it's fine we're not here to steal anything. we just need to make sure that everything is okay. futaba got his workplace handled since she hacked the security cameras," said makoto.

"alright, let's get this over with." ryuji let out a huge yawn.

"hold on, there's a barrier around his house. can you handle it, ann?"

"no problem, leader!" ann waved her wand and chanted a brief chant. from the tip, a fireball materializes and blasts a hole into the normally invisible barrier. we rush in. the lock on goro's door is enchanted, but that isn't a problem for me. using the lockpick yusuke made for me, getting in was a cinch.

when we went in, however, something was immediately off.

"this magic... it's dark."

it was faint, so it wasn't noticeable outside, but any skilled mage can tell that black magic was in use in his house. that in itself isn't odd. a lot of mages stink of black magic because that is what they research. after all, unlike what some believe, it wasn't exactly forbidden to even use it.

but goro  _hated_ that sort of magic. he lost his mother to it.

"maybe he's looking into it to counter it? i heard that's what some other mages are doing."

"we'll see about that. come over here. i think it's over there." i pointed towards a wooden door. it's the one to his workshop.

when i opened the door, it was empty.

"you sure it's here? i don't sense anything."

"wait, step out." we did. the magic was back.

"h-hold on a sec," ryuji stuttered. "this room is..."

"it's guarded. this is definitely what goro is hiding, but...." there's no was to access this room. i recognize this spell. it's a highly advanced illusion spell, albeit sloppily executed compared to what the top mages in this country can pull off. regardless, it's impressive. even with the best witches in our group, ann and makoto, dismantling the spell will take hours. plus, there's no way either of them can perform the same spell the exact same way goro can. he'll know instantly that someone broke in.

"we can't investigate this place. let's look elsewhere for now." but we couldn't find anything to note, and after resealing his lock and repairing his barrier, we were forced to retreat.

i contacted futaba. she didn't see anything strange.

i went back home and was greeted by mona. looking at the stuffed version of him reminded me to look into it. knowing goro, it's probably something stupidly hard to decipher. gotta keep me on my toes and all of that.

but it wasn't. it was a legitimate good luck spell.

* * *

it's time. the potion is ready. the odor and magical presence has been removed after being diluted to the proper amount. now is the hard part: getting akira to drink it.

today is the day of akira's birthday party, which just happens to be the same day as halloween. all of his friends are here, going wild or devouring the food sojiro cooked up. it's a fun party, but there is something important that needs to be done.

akira was conversing with futaba about the new season of mystic force featherman and that is when i took my chance. no one is looking. a single drop from the potion was added into the soda that akira was drinking out of.

i took some food nearby and went towards the nearest wall: as if i had just stopped by to get some lobster onto my plate. i kept my eyes on akira. he turns around. he takes the can-- puts it up to his lips and--

mission success.

i couldn't stop myself from letting out a sigh of relief. i moved towards the balcony for a breath of fresh air. the potion's effect shouldn't be immediate, but it will once it matters.

it was a little strange, but akira didn't come to see me for the rest of that night. that was fine for me.

* * *

"it's spiked."

out of the corner of my eye, i saw goro put something in my drink during the party. that wasn't a good sign at all, and i wanted to believe in goro, but there was no way i was drinking it for real. he seemed relieved when i pretended to drink out of it. i told futaba right away when goro was out of sight, and we agreed to at least analyze the drink before we jump to any conclusions.

which is why sojiro and haru is here. with haru having the technology and resources and sojiro's expertise, the effect of... whatever goro put in there could be found.

"it's an extremely small amount-- probably diluted beforehand, so i can't give a completely accurate reading but... there's no mistake that soul contamination is involved and the composition is akin to only one potion i can possibly think of."

"what is it, boss?"

"a love potion."

if i was drinking something at that moment, i would've spit it out all over the floor.

goro? a love potion? on me?

"but why?!" haru was shocked and had a small hint of anger in her eyes. her former fiancée almost forced her to drink it and it weren't for mona letting us know, she could've been subjected to what is practically slavery.

"it's a small amount, so the effect wouldn't cause akira to lose his mind, but it's enough for after given time, akira would have artificial feelings towards the potion's creator."

"...that's ridiculous. goro's mom was a victim to that potion. it doesn't make sense."

"then i guess there's a bigger story to it. maybe you should talk to him? there's no use waiting around, is there?"

"do you want me to come with you, akira?"

"it's fine, haru. if it means anything, it doesn't look like goro intended harm. i think he just has a misunderstanding. a big one." i left the okumura residence and texted goro that i'll be coming over.

* * *

 

shit, akira is coming. 

i let down the illusion in my workshop down since it was taking too much energy, but that just means i have to be quicker.

i need to go _now._

 

* * *

 

 

the barrier was gone.

the enchanted lock was gone.

i walked in and the house stank of black magic and something more sinister.

i called for goro. no response. he isn't here.

the door to the workshop is open.

i saw everything.

the cauldron, the chalk markings, the left over ingredients-- everything necessary to create a love potion.

but.

something is off.

there was a book open that held the instructions on making a love potion. effects: contaminates the soul with artificial feelings of love and want when ingested, requires mana directly from the creator to assign a "target" of who the person is to be infatuated with.

ingredients: a pink petal from the nependeath species, an enchanted black pearl imbued with 2.5 elng of dark energy, a heart from a dove, a seashell from  _alahsm heiropha_ …

a diagram of the magic circle is shown. black, red, and... blue.

note: green chalk can substitute blue chalk, but side effects may include slight feelings of rage and dizziness. do not use white chalk, which will conflict with the black chalk and cause the opposite effect and neutralize the existing emotion (see: red chalk) instead of creating it.

the circles on the floor are black, red, and white.

the potion would've  _removed_ my feelings for goro if i drank the soda at the party.

i ran out of the house as fast as i could.

where is goro?

where is he?

 

* * *

 

the next day, goro was gone.

the day after, masayoshi shido, was dead.

investigation exposed all of shido's crimes against the people: the fraud, the blackmail, the murders-- almost every crime imaginable.

and there was goro. 

he was dead, too. marked as a suicide. there was evidence of him helping shido rising to power.

there was evidence of him being the one person who singlehandedly exposed shido's crimes.

a note was left behind.

"happy halloween, akira. goodbye."

i stopped thinking. 

good luck, my ass.

i loved you.

no.

i  _love_ you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> ouo


	4. my immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4/Rank 4: Domestic | Home | Trust  
> akira walked in and was greeted by the love of his life  
> for akechi, some things are too good to pass
> 
> AU: goro is more than a housewife to akira  
> Warning: NSFW (rated E); lots of dirty talking and public sex, sex toys

it was his form that captivated me at first.

he was almost inhuman in a way. perfect honey brown hair and soft, clean skin-- free from any blemishes, and wearing a crisp, professional attire. it was hard to believe that he, a popular boy who happened to be in my philosophy class, would pay any attention to someone like me.

and well, maybe he wouldn't have if i hadn't done what i did.

sweeping him off his feet like a dashing phantom thief, capturing his heart by sheer debonair charm-- something like that is too ridiculous for me. that's what i thought at the time, but....

well, needless to say, this whole thing is complicated. the story of how i met the love of my life that is. maybe i should save that story for another day.

but long story short, my husband isn't what people call normal-- eternal beauty and life-- all of that jazz, but i love him all the same.

and he's quite exciting when he's in the mood.

* * *

"eh he, it feels sho good, akiwa… hhh-- _more..._ "

as akira's fingers rubs around inside goro, goro lets out his obscene, shameless moans-- thrusting against the fingers in rhythm. oh, if there's one thing goro will never get sick of after all of these years of living, it's the pleasure of being fucked out in the open.

which is, of course, what they are doing right now.

akira pulls up the oversized, off-white sweater goro is wearing-- goro's whole ass exposed. it's nighttime right now, and they're fucking in some seedy back alley at shinjuku. well, akira can't say it's the first time they had public sex, but goro showing up to their date-- wearing nothing but a sweater, a thong, and fishnet stockings, didn't fail to get akira worked up. it's surprising how both managed to hold themselves back throughout dinner.

"you like that, don't you? showing up like this in public-- you're just asking for people to look at you like a slut." akira slapped goro's left cheek, causing goro to hiss. "maybe someone is looking at us right now, jerking off or maybe even recording this whole thing. you'd like that wouldn't you? the idea of people getting erect dicks from your slutty body gets you off at night, doesn't it?" akira curled his fingers causing goro to buck backwards, pressing harder against akira's fingers out of desperation. goro loves how akira has knowledge of every intimate part of him, and akira makes sure to take advantage of it every step of the way.

"y-yesh… i wuv cock sho much-- i love akiwa's cock sho much!" goro's slurred words makes the moment all the more lewder, and akira can't help but smirk. 

"are you sure? you look pleased with my fingers alone."

"no! i want akiwa inshide me-- i want akiwa to pump his cum inside me! aahh--" akira removes his fingers out of goro's hole. undoing his zipper, he takes out his dick and rubs it gently against the crevice of goro's ass.

"you're such a good boy, goro. it makes me want to tease you until you're just a begging mess." akira makes his point by rubbing a bit faster, but never inserting himself inside goro. "it's a good thing you're wearing that cock ring that i bought for you. a slut like you could cum from the scent of my cock alone-- your cute, little dick seems to be very desperate to be released."

"p-pwease, akiwa~" goro can't stop bucking his hips-- silently begging to be ravaged by cock and as tempting as it is, akira doesn't press it in just yet. instead, akira leans in-- reaches under goro's sweater, and pinches his nipples. goro instantly lets out a loud moan-- if akira didn't know better, it'd be difficult to believe that no one heard it.

"god, you're so hot, goro. you act like a prim and proper honor student at school, but really, you're desperate for someone to touch you like this." akira continues to play with goro's nipples while simultaneously rubbing his dick against goro's ass. "you want to be pounded with cocks every day, lapping up all the cum-- you'd even lick it up from the floor, knowing how much of a cum addict you are."

goro is practically seeing stars.

akira pulls on goro's nips hard. "answer me, bitch. tell me how much of a cum addict you are-- tell me how much you love the taste of cum."

"ahh-- i--"

"go on, be a good boy and i'll give you want you want."

"i-i'm a dirty cumslut who loves sucking cock. i pretend that i behave in school, but really, i sell my body for a good fuck behind the dorms. being violated by cocks feels sho good~ i love being filled by cum over and over~ ah ha..."

when akira shoved his thick cock, goro could've came right then and there if it weren't for the ring.

"damn, you're so tight, goro. you're latching onto my dick so well." akira was gentle at first-- deliberately to be agonizingly slow to tease goro even more, but eventually he couldn't take it for so long and starts thrusting faster and harder into goro's warmth. akira starts slapping each side of goro's ass-- goro moaning at each slap, thrusting harder to get akira's cock to reach his deepest part. 

akira loves how goro's perfect ass jiggles against his hand too much.

"fuck, goro. you're so good-- you're amazing, i--"

akira's thrusts are erratic. he grabs onto goro's hips and pushes in goro's hole even deeper. 

"pwease-- aah, akiwa… i wanna cum sho bad... ah ha...  _aahhh--_ "

akira couldn't hold it in any longer. he releases his cum into goro's deepest parts just as he removes the ring, causing goro have the hardest orgasm he had for a long time.

they bask into their after-sex glow before walking discreetly back towards their dorm-- cum leaking out of goro's ass all the way through.

of course, there's no way akira didn't take a photo of that before he lost the chance.

* * *

"hey goro."

"yes, akira?"

"remember back when i first met you?"

"oh my god, akira. yes, i do."

"sorry, just feeling nostalgic."

"it's fine. i'm just remembering it now. it was quite embarrassing, you know."

"you? embarrassed? color me shocked."

"ah, don't pretend you didn't know why. i did care about my image that time around. i just needed to somehow get sustenance without interfering with that goal."

"and yet our first meeting was me, stumbling across you being fucked by 4 different guys."

"it wasn't my fault that the lock was apparently broken."

"haha, i guess so."

"plus, look at what you did after wards the next day. you asked me out like nothing happened-- in a phantom thief costume no less. goes to show what kind of person you like."

"first off, cut me some slack. it was halloween. secondly, you were good as i thought you were."

"pervert."

"says the local incubus."

"and the local incubus is now your immortal housewife. with someone like me in the house, it's kind of pointless to get me to ask whether you want dinner, a bath, or me every time when you get home. to put it mildly, we're both horny fucks."

"yeah, but it's like, a staple housewife line. and hot."

"right."

...

"hey, goro."

"yes?"

"wanna go on vacation? anywhere you like."

"oh? why's that?"

"just thought it might be nice. change in scenery. romantic dates. taking pictures of me and my hot husband and rubbing into other people's faces on instagram. that kind of thing."

"and here i thought it's because our anniversary is coming up."

"that too, haha. how long has it been? I've lost count to be honest."

"i don't blame you. i think it's been about 40 years by now?"

"40 years of being immortal like you, geez."

"i've taken too much of a liking to you to just let you die off. i always thought of it as stupid how some humans believe that you need death to appreciate life, so it's good that you don't think the same way as them."

"how could i? good sex, good company, and an exciting life. the longer i live with you, the more i have to look forward to."

goro laughed.

"of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really late but oof


End file.
